Nintedanib/intedanib, whose chemical name is 3-Z-[1-(4-(N-((4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-methylcarbonyl)-N-methylamino)-anilino)-1-phenyl-methylene]-6-methoxycarbonyl-2-indolinone, has the structure represented by Formula (I):

Nintedanib has inhibiting effects on various kinases, particularly receptor tyrosine kinases, such as VEGFR1, VEGFR2, VEGFR3, PDGFRα, PDGFRβ, FGFR1, FGFR3, EGFR, HER2, c-Kit, IGF1R, Flt-3 and HGFR. It can be used for the treatment of neoplastic diseases, immunological diseases or pathological conditions involving immunological components, or fibrotic diseases, especially idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis.
WO2012068441 discloses an amorphous form and a crystalline form of nintedanib diethanesulfonate of Formula (II).

However, the above-mentioned crystalline form of nintedanib diethanesulfonate is not stable and easy to absorb moisture during storage and the content of impurities increases significantly during storage. The chemical stability, solid-state stability and shelf life of an active ingredient are very important factors from the viewpoint of obtaining a commercially viable production method or from the viewpoint of producing a pharmaceutical composition comprising an active compound. Therefore, it is very important for the production and storage of a drug to provide a suitable form of the drug having desired properties.